In the past sand control methods have been dominated by gravel packing outside of downhole screens. The idea was to fill the annular space outside the screen with sand to prevent the production of undesirable solids from the formation. More recently, with the advent of tubular expansion technology, it was thought that the need for gravel packing could be eliminated if a screen or screens could be expanded in place to eliminate the surrounding annular space that had heretofore been packed with sand. Problems arose with the screen expansion technique as a replacement for gravel packing because of wellbore shape irregularities. A fixed swage would expand a screen a fixed amount. The problems were that a washout in the wellbore would still leave a large annular space outside the screen. Conversely, a tight spot in the wellbore could create the risk of sticking the fixed swage.
One improvement of the fixed swage technique was to use various forms of flexible swages. In theory these flexible swages were compliant so that in a tight spot they would flex inwardly and reduce the chance of sticking the swage. On the other hand, if there was a void area, the same problem persisted in that the flexible swage had a finite outer dimension to which it would expand the screen. Therefore, the use of flexible swages still left the problem of annular gaps outside the screen with a resulting undesired production of solids when the well was put on production from that zone.
Prior designs of screens have used pre-compressed mat held by a metal sheath that is then subjected to a chemical attack when placed in the desired location downhole. The mat is then allowed to expand from its pre-compressed state. The screen is not expanded. This design is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,981,332 and 2.981,333. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,011 shows a fixed swage expanding a slotted liner downhole. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,789 and 6,012,522 show well screens being expanded. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,850 shows a technique of inserting one solid liner in another already expanded slotted liner to blank it off and the used of rubber or epoxies to seal between the liners. U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,966 shows a screen with longitudinal pleats being expanded downhole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,001 shows rubber cured in place to make a patch after being expanded with an inflatable. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,744 is of general interest as a technique for making screens using molds.
The apparatus and method of the present invention addresses this issue by providing a screen assembly with an outer layer that can conform to the borehole shape upon expansion. In the preferred embodiment the material is selected that will swell in contact with wellbore fluids to further promote filling the void areas in the borehole after expansion. In an alternative design, screen expansion is not required and the outermost layer swells to conform to the borehole shape from contact with well fluids or other fluids introduced into the wellbore. The screen section is fabricated in a manner that reduces or eliminates welds. Welds are placed under severe loading in an expansion process, so minimizing or eliminating welds provides for more reliable screen operation after expansion. These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the claims that appear below.